A Fun Night Out Maybe
by Alex45613
Summary: Our favorite rogue slayer falls for the stunning blonde. Watch her pursuit?


Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters of this story, nor the show they came from, I seriously wish I did but then again I wouldn't be able to worship the ground Joss Whedon walks on if I did. All I own is the plot. This is my first story on , I hope to write more. This is a one-shot, however, should I get some feedback, positive or negative I shall consider writing more chapters into it. I leave that in your hands. Oh and this is a story about two women please don't flame me because you're too immature to read my warning and have no life so you'd like try to ruin mine. I warn you now that if you do flame me all it will do is give me a good laugh, make your choice. Thanks ya'll you're awesome )

Buffy's Room- Night

Faith gently laid the small frail body on the bed, careful not to disturb the blonde's slumber

Faith gently laid the small frail body on the bed, careful not to disturb the blondes slumber.

"Damn B, why do you always fall asleep?" she mocked

FLASHBACK Ten minutes previous

Two figures intertwined on a small couch seen watching a scary movie. As a girl screams we see the blonde move slightly closer though if attention is paid you would notice it was not in fear. We see the brunette take our blonde in her arms an unreadable expression crossing her features

Current

Faith gently tucks Buffy into bed crawling quietly to lie near the other.

'Please don't wake up again'

FLASHBACK

(Same scene from a previous night)

Buffy gently awakes "wha..?" rolls over and kicks Faith off the bed with a loud thunk. Buffy then rolls over again and starts snoring. Faith looks under the bed shocked at what she sees. (We see a small stake vibrating dildo made of plastic and a set of chains perfect for bondage) Faith's eyes go wide.

"Fuck, B?! Never pictured you being a kinky one."

Current

Hand halfway to her hair Buffy awakes and kisses the confused Brunette.

"Goodnight Angel, I love you."

With a pang of hurt Faith just pulls her closer snuggling, knowing that when she awakes she'll have to leave as she does every morning since the death of soul boy.

Day- Summer's Kitchen

FPOV

"Why is she always so guarded and hard headed?" watching Buffy in the kitchen. "But damn is she beautiful."

"She's always been that way." Dawn speaks startling the thought cast brunette leaving Faith surprised and embarrassed wondering how much of that she said aloud. "Runt, do you always listen to people talk to themselves?" She scowls. "Yup. You should've seen Spike this one time I swear he can…" Buffy walks up thunking Dawn in the back of the head.

"Respect Spike, he's your elder." Faiths snorts "Yeah, after a few hundred years you would think he would act like it."

Willow enters the kitchen, Tara following close behind giggling. A knowing smile crosses everyone's face but not a word is said.

"Sooo, what's the topic? Any research needed to be done cause if so we're you girls, I mean for the research… I mean"

"Will, sweetie, I th…think they understand."

"Oh, right, sorry." Willow blushes in embarrassment. Xander walks in, Anya follows.

"Good morning all!" an enthusiastic Xander exclaims. Everyone just grunts a good morning. Buffy wastes no time in handing out assignments. "Xander I want you to go check the school this morning, you can drop Dawn off when you get there. Willow, Tara, Things are going easy lately but I want a few more protection spells placed on the house while we have down time. Faith, you're going with me." Faith smiles then prays no one noticed. Buffy just continues talking. Faith tunes her out as she comes up with a scheme sure to blow Buffy's mind. Us, alone, in a graveyard?… this should be fun.

GRAVEYARD same night

"You're unusually quiet tonight Faith." Buffy spits out as she looks at suspiciously. I smile and look her up and down licking my lips. Her eyes go wide as she blushes and I finally make my move.

"So slayer" I growl, pinning her against a gravestone

"You know what it's like being in a house full of girls and not getting any for months?!" My hot breath trails across her ear and she shivers in delight knowing who's in control. She moans as I trail hot wet kisses down her throat, my hands sliding across her clothed crotch. I smirk, amused as she jumps in a pathetic attempt to get away from me.

"Ah, ah, ah, better behave or lil Faithy might have to punish you." A look mixed with fear and curiosity played across her features as she wiggles just a little more.

"Give in B, you know you want me." Hearing a twig snap behind us we both turn to look.

"Damn, you can't even breathe and you still fuck up the perfect moments. I turn and am amused to see the sad look on Buffy's face. I grow excited as I was the look turns to anger and she pounces on the poor creature. I watch the struggle, seeing every muscle in her body, watching her concentrate and wondering if that would be the look I'd see when I fucked her. After a short struggle she staked him and walked back up to me.

"So, do we finish where we left off or just go home and let lil Faithy snuggle with me?" She smirks and I realize that she'll never let that down. We walk home, surprisingly enough, hand in hand.


End file.
